Sound barrier walls are known in the art and have been utilized to eliminate or reduce noise emanating from roadways, railways, airports, or other such areas adjacent residential and/or business communities. These sound barriers are typically constructed in the form of elongate wall structures interposed between a noise source and an area that is desired to be protected from the noise. Conventional sound barriers have been constructed using I-beam shaped posts and concrete wall sections interposed between the posts. These conventional sound barrier walls are heavy and difficult to install. In addition, when it is desired to repair or replace sections of such conventional sound barrier walls, the heavy concrete wall sections make it difficult to remove and replace. The construction of such conventional sound barrier walls makes it difficult to retrofit existing sound walls if there are imperfections in the construction materials used to make the sound wall.